What Happens in Solitary Confinement
by BeeCityz
Summary: ...stays there. :3 Happy AkuRoku day 2010, everyone! This contains: a little bit of gore, lemon, fluff, akuroku, happiness, joy, sadness, freakiness...  If you don't like it, save yourself the trouble of flaming and just DON'T READ IT.


Roxas kept his eyes fixed on his shackled feet as he shuffled along the tier, two guards at his front, two on his flank, and two behind him. The other prisoners jeered at him and stuck their hands through the bars, only to get barked at by his escort and have their hands smacked with Monadnock batons.

Idly, he wondered if any of these idiots had any idea what he'd done to get himself thrown into a maximum security prison. Most of the guys here looked, to Roxas, like gang bangers or wannabes, their arms covered in religious prison ink, their faces scarred by the fights that they probably started. And lost.

"Home sweet home." One of the guards muttered, moving to an empty cell and unlocking it. There was only one bed, along with a toilet and sink. And it didn't surprise Roxas at all that they didn't want him having a cell mate. "I suggest you get comfy. You're going to be spending the next twenty years here."

"And when I get out, I'll still be younger than you are now." Roxas answered, grinning sweetly and holding up his hands. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like it if these were removed. They're awfully uncomfortable."

None of the guards were smiling or smirking or anything like they did with the other prisoners. It gave Roxas an extreme sense of satisfaction. He knew that the profilers had told these guys to make him feel inferior, like he had no control, blah blah blah. But so far, they were feeding into his ego just fine.

One guard to his right, a timid looking man of say…thirty? stepped forward with the key in his hand. He stopped a few inches from Roxas's hands, hesitated, and then took them.

The moment he did Roxas grabbed him and pulled them together, easily matching the guy's height (he may not be tall, but he wasn't short, either) and put his lips to his ear. "As soon as I get out of here," He whispered. "I'm going to kill you all."

The other five jumped him, grabbed his arms, and he broke out in wild laughter. Oh, this was just too fun! The psychological torture that he could inflict on these men over the next two decades was limitless.

They shoved him into his cell, a little less than gently, and ordered him to put his hands through the hole in the bars so that they could remove his restraints. Hands and feet free, they ordered him to step back to the safe distance of three feet, which was marked by yellow duct tape on the floor.

"Alright." This guy was obviously in charge. He didn't look scared, but Roxas could tell by the way his eyes kept darting from the tape up to Roxas's face and back again that he was. "You're going to be meeting the tier supervisor in a few moments. Now, I suggest that you don't mess with this guy, because he's a hard ass, as he's about as clean as they get. You read me?"

"Oh, I read you just fine, CO _Smith_." Roxas said, leaning forward and leering a little bit. "Why don't you give your wife and kids a kiss for me, hm?"

The officer looked up at him, his expression a mixture of half shock and half anger, which only made Roxas smile wider.

"Don't listen to him, Jack." That was a new voice, and Roxas couldn't see the person that it belonged to. However, he quickly came into view, his long legs allowing him to cover some serious distance with each stride.

He was tall, like, _really_ tall, probably standing at what Roxas guessed to be about six feet, four inches. The only way to describe his hair would be as a long-since diseased porcupine that had its quills dyed the most vivid shade of candy apple red…ever. His eyes, deep pools of endless green with a little brown and a little blue mixed in, contrasted it perfectly. He didn't look like a giant Christmas commemoration; rather, an all-American Irishman.

"This is CO Russo." Okay, maybe not Irish. But whatever. Italian works just as well. "He's going to be-"

"You're too pale to be Italian." Roxas said, completely cutting off CO Jack Smith and regarding his new warden. "Too pale to be Mediterranean at all, even. But your eyes are too green for you to be Irish, and your hair is dyed." He stepped forward, past the duct tape, and placed his hands on the bars.

All six of the men who escorted him in stepped back and drew their guns, and Roxas glanced at them and smiled before redirecting his attention to Mr. Russo. However, he just smiled and Roxas and stepped up to the bars, folding his hands behind his back. There was about a six inch difference in height between them, but that didn't matter. Roxas had taken down people his size before.

"You know, it's a shame, really." CO Russo muttered. "That someone as polite and attractive as you would go and throw their whole life away because of a few petty crimes."

Petty crimes? Please. Roxas sighed and shrugged. "Well, I guess that depends on what your definition of 'whole life' is. I think that at 37 I'm going to have quite a few years ahead of me, so I'm not really worried. Plus, walking in here I saw three easy was to escape, and from what I hear its not that difficult to bribe guards into forgetting to do one tier check."

Russo smiled. "Step back."

"No."

He sighed and pulled a small taser out of his pocket. "This is my friend, I call him John sometimes." Roxas chuckled. "He carried 50,000 volts, and spreads through your muscles very quickly."

"I think BDSM is hot." Roxas whispered. "I'm not really into electrocution, but I'm willing to work with you."

"Is that why you tortured your victims?"

"I find pleasure in both ends of the sadism/masochism spectrum." Roxas stepped back until his toes were behind the tape and grinned. "You know where to find me if you're interested."

The first couple of months were endlessly entertaining. Most of the other inmates spend their time checking him out, sizing him up. Of course, standing at only five feet and eight inches, most of them sought to make him their bitch.

Because he lacked extensive tattoos, piercing, and/or scars, and had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, he was pretty popular among the more influential people in the prison.

However, Roxas though he should probably let them know that he wasn't for sale before they got their hopes up. And what better day to do it? The hot summer sun was shining down on them, the sky was a clear shade of blue that matched his eyes, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Roxas had finally earned his outside privileges (being a model prisoner for 4 months really works in your favor sometimes) and was now seated on the bleachers in the courtyard, deeply enjoying Dante Alighieri's _Divine Comedy_ and the young Hispanic boy who was playing basketball sans shirt. In actuality, he was probably three or four years older than Roxas, but intellectually the blonde had to be at least fifteen years his senior.

"Hey there." Ah, this was the guy. The guy who had been sizing up Roxas since he got here. The guy who had _his_ guys size up Roxas since he got here. He was probably about six feet tall, had an enormous tattoo of Jesus on his back, long hair tied up in a ponytail, and was about thirty years too old for Roxas's taste.

"Hello."

"_Divine Comedy_, huh? A little to upper class for prison, don't you think?"

Roxas smiled and him and placed his bookmark in the book, set it in his lap. "I'm a little too upper class for prison, don't you think?"

The guy smiled and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder. He pretended not to notice. "Do you have a name?"

"Roxas DuPont. You?"

"Well, people around here call be Diablo," He stopped and puffed himself up proudly. "But you can call me Rodrigo."

He rolled his 'r's, and Roxas couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if that nice Hispanic boy who was still playing shirtless would do that in his mouth. "Ooh, I'm special?"

Rodrigo laughed. "Oh yeah. You're special alright. Now, let me tell you something, Roxas."

"Mm, what's that?" He rested his elbow on the cover of his book, and his head on his hand. Again, he pretended not to notice as Rodrigo gave him an appreciative once-over. It was actually kind of gross, for some old guy to be checking him out like this. But it would be way more fun if he played along.

"The guys here, they're really violent. And I know you're probably in for a misunderstanding of some sort," Oh yeah, the people around here still didn't know what he had done. Well, they would find out shortly. "And that makes them think that they can take advantage of you. And I know that you're a really sweet kid, and I don't want that happening."

"Well, what can you do?" He pretended to look concerned, and even cast an anxious glance around the courtyard. Oh, this was too easy.

"I can offer you protection. But…you're going to have to offer me something in return. Okay?" Rodrigo leaned forward a little and placed his hand on the inside of Roxas's thigh.

The blonde smiled sweetly and leaned forward, placing his lips right next to this guy's ear. He smelled like drugs and some sort of nasty combination of nasty. It was unappealing. "You wanna know what I have to offer you?" He purred.

"Hmm?"

Just as he started to move his hand north, Roxas grabbed his book and brought it has hard against Rodrigo's right cheek as he could. The older man stumbled back in surprise, stunned. Roxas took advantage of it, held his book tight, brought his hand up, and backhanded Rodrigo's left cheek as hard as he could.

Still stunned the older man didn't react. Other prisoners were starting to notice. The hot Hispanic kid had left his game of basketball and come over to watch. A crowd was gathering, and Roxas loved it.

Holding his book with two hands he brought it hard on the top of Rodrigo's head. He fell back in shock and pain, giving Roxas the opportunity to jump down and start kicking him, letting off the steam that had been building for four months.

It took fifteen minutes for the officers to come and break up the crowd and pull Roxas away from Rodrigo. By now he was on the ground in fetal position, his face broken and bleeding, along with whatever other areas Roxas had chosen to target.

He was panting as the three officers that it took to keep him still held him. His knuckles were bleeding, his foot was sore from all of the kicking, and there was a faint blood splatter on his jumpsuit.

He laughed. It just felt so _good_! All of the people that had been outside were staring at him, some like he was insane, the others like he was an amazing brute trapped in a small body. And he laughed louder.

Someone behind him hit him with a baton, which only made the situation funnier. Did they think that would get him to stop? Did they really, actually think that they could whip him into shape, literally?

"Alright, everyone inside." Ah, and there was Russo. Roxas glanced up at him, grinning, small giggles still bursting out of his chest every now and then. "You three, get Sanchez to the medical ward. I'll take care of DuPont."

"But-"

Russo held up his hand for silence. "That's what's going to happen. Now scoot."

Hesitantly, the three guards let go of Roxas and ran to get a stretcher from the other end of the courtyard. Russo came over and took Roxas's upper arm with surprisingly gentleness (Roxas had expected him to grab him roughly and drag him away) and led him back inside.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as they walked down a deserted corridor and into a small room that had a plaque on the door reading 'Axel Russo: warden.'

"Nice office." Roxas muttered, looking around. Axel, or so the sign said (Roxas wouldn't put it past this guy to lie on an application just so no one knew his first name) sat him down in a rather comfortable chair in front of his desk, then went around the other side and sat down as well.

"You realize I'm going to have to report this." He said, folding his hands beneath his chin. "You've been so good recently, its…surprising. But then again, I don't know what made me think you would cooperate the entire time in the first place."

Roxas shrugged. "Its not like it matters. My good behavior outweighs what I just did. And even if they tack another year onto my sentence, I'm already stuck here for twenty. What's one more?"

"I really didn't think you were this kind of person." Axel sighed. "You seem more…tactful than that. So why'd you do it?"

"I'm an addict." Roxas said simply, tilting his head to the side and smiling. "And I haven't been able to get a fix for months. That, and he was being disgusting." Roxas righted himself and shuddered. "To think that I would be a bitch for someone as gross as him is completely outrageous."

"To think that you would be a bitch for anyone is completely outrageous." Axel muttered, half to himself and half Roxas. "But, no matter. I'm taking away your outside privileges for two weeks, and giving you bathroom duty for one. Do you need an escort back to your cell, or can you make the trip without trying to kill someone else?"

"Aw, Axel, will you walk me home?" Roxas said, leaning forward and giving him that, 'Please?' look that he was so good at.

The redhead glanced at his door, at the plaque, and sighed. "Really need to get that thing taken down…"

"Eh." Roxas shrugged and stood up, turned towards the door, stopped, and turned to face Axel. "By the way, where'd my book go?"

"Oh." Axel stood up and walked over to Roxas, handing it to him. Roxas reached up with his cuffed hands and took it, held it against his chest as they climbed the stairs to his tier.

"So, what circle of hell are you going to?"

"To what circle of hell are you going." Roxas corrected, walking in his cell and waiting for Axel to close the door so he could have is restraints removed. "And the second."

"Lust?" He raised his eyebrows and pulled out his key, freed Roxas, and gestured for him to move back the safe distance of three feet. The blonde didn't budge.

"I'm a sexual sadist, remember?" Roxas said, grinning. "I can only achieve release by inflicting pain on others. Or at least…I think that's what the definition is."

"I'm surprised its not the fifth."

"I'm not guilty of wrath." Roxas answered. "I felt no anger or hatred for those I killed. Actually, I liked them quite a bit, by the time I was done with them. Especially the young ones, who-"

Axel held up his hand. "Don't need to hear it. You can tell someone else, thank you." With that he walked away, not bothering to see if Roxas would reply.

"Wait, you're _the_ Roxas DuPont?"

"That's me."

"Wow." Somehow, he and the Hispanic kid had ended up doing bathroom duty together. Talk about fate. But it didn't take long for him to realize that this kid was a complete puff; he was in here for _accidentally_ (seriously, no joke. He was even remorseful) mowing down some pedestrian (well, more like five or six pedestrians) in a crosswalk. The only reason he was in maximum security was because he tried to escape his first prison. Twice.

"Yup."

"So like…how many people?"

Roxas smiled and sat up, like he had for the last two hours, watching this kid scrub the floor. Under other circumstances, Roxas would've loved to take this kid home and possibly give him the honor of being his next victim. Oh, well. "I lost count after 18, which is what they charged me for. But there are a lot more that they haven't found."

"Wow." He seemed completely taken with Roxas, which was nice. He liked respect, but he liked flattery even more. And this kid was full of it. His name, he told Roxas, was Joshua, but he changed it to Josh just before he was arrested.

"Yeah."

"So can you like…tell me about it?" He dipped his brush in the bleach and continued scrubbing in a different spot. "The papers never really gave the full detail, but I was always really interested in it."

"Well…" Roxas shrugged. "I don't really care how old they are, or what gender or race or anything, though I do prefer the younger, darker skinned boys to anyone else." He smiled to himself as he recalled all of the younger, darker skinned boys that he had taken, and loved, and tortured…

"Well, anyway. The profilers say I'm a sexual sadist, but they're completely wrong. I don't get aroused or anything doing what I do." He shook his head and drew his knees up to his chest. "I just…find it interesting. And amusing. Until they eventually die, at which point its no longer fun."

"Yeah."

"I guess it kind of depended on the person. I mean, the cuter ones I would spare their faces, the runners I would spare their feet…you get the idea."

"Yeah. Um," He paused and sat up, sighing, glanced at the clock. Fifteen more minutes until their shift was over. "The papers said that you raped-"

"No." Roxas barked at him, and Josh's gaze immediately snapped back to him at the harshness of his tone. "I gave it to them if they wanted it, but I never raped anyone. Rape is disgusting and wrong, and I think all rapists should be killed without trial."

"Oh." Josh murmured softly. "Well…when did they ever want it?"

"I'd just give then ginseng, if I felt like it." He shrugged. "If you look at the reports, and the victims, only the pretty ones were supposedly "raped."" He used air quotes and made a disgusted face, shaking his head. "But like, whenever I'd give them water or anything, I'd just dissolve a ginseng tablet in it, and that pretty much did the job."

"What about tools? Like…for the torture?"

Roxas shrugged. "Anything, really. Pliers, scalpels, metal rods, wooden beams…"

"Alright, kiddies!" CO Smith called. "Time for beddy!"

Roxas stood up and touched Josh's arm lightly, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath his finger tips. Maybe…"I'll show you pictures tomorrow."

He loved the way the boy's face lit up as they were cuffed and taken back to their individual cells on different tiers. "I'm looking forward to it!" He called.

It took two years before he got equipment room privileges, and another year before he got an extended bed time privilege. But that didn't matter. Time didn't matter. He had already decided.

There weren't anymore courtyard incidents, and that make Roxas sad. He had really enjoyed himself. But since that Axel had kept a close eye on him when he was outside; something that he didn't do for the other prisoners. It made Roxas feel special.

His eighteenth birthday came and went, and to celebrate it his mother sent him a cake, which he and Josh shared in the privacy of the equipment room, with no one there to smash it or bug him.

They got a reputation, the two of them, hanging around each other like they were. Roxas let Josh think that they were boyfriends. It made the kid happy, even if he was four years older (as Roxas later found out) and it was nice to have a fan hanging around. An attractive fan.

Roxas was almost sad, but he had decided. And when he made decisions, he didn't back out of those decisions. And this was something that he was really, really looking forward to.

Three weeks until his nineteenth birthday. Axel had been giving him some serious leeway lately, which was perfect. Everything was perfect. The night was perfect, the guards were perfect, Josh was perfect.

"Hey, Rox, where are we going?"

"Equipment room."

"Oh?" Josh chuckled and slid his arms around Roxas's waist, and Roxas knew he was grinning without seeing him. They always went to the equipment room when they wanted to "fool around" as Josh phrased it, though nothing serious ever happened. Josh was way too innocent for actual sex.

"Yup." Roxas pulled out his key and stuck it in the door, turned the knob, and turned on the light. It was a spacious room, and had mats so they could lay down, and all kinds of fun toys. "You first."

Josh slipped past Roxas and walked into the room, and Roxas closed the door behind them and locked it. "Get a mat out, because I'm going to turn off the lights this time."

Josh giggled and pulled the top mat off the pile, tossed it in a large empty space on the floor, and held out his hand. "There you go."

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "Not tonight, love. We're going to try something a little…different."

"Ooh, okay." Josh grinned and climbed out of his jumpsuit, laid on the mat in only his boxers.

"On your stomach."

"Gotcha."

Roxas flipped the light switch, and all visibility in the room was gone. He felt is way over to the mat, and from there it wasn't difficult at all to find Josh and perch himself on his hips. "You're going to have to be quiet, baby, because you're not supposed to be in here this late."

"Alright." Josh wiggled a little under Roxas, and the blonde loved the friction that created in his groin. He leaned his head back and purred softly, almost a little remorseful for what he was going to do.

Almost.

"Now, this might hurt a little bit, okay?" Roxas said. He leaned down in Josh's ear and kissed his cheek, placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to give you what you want most in the world."

Josh giggled. "Okay."

Soundlessly, Roxas sat up and pulled the shank that he had made months ago out of one of his numerous pockets (apparently when you're a good prisoner your jumpsuits come with pockets) and ran his tongue along the blade, enjoying the way it felt. It really had been too long.

"What's that?" Josh whispered, having heard the sound.

"Oh, you'll see." Roxas chuckled let his hand down, drew the tip of the blade along Josh's neck, and pushed it in when he reached his mid-back. The boy cried out, but Roxas quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and withdrew the blade, setting it on the mat beside him.

"Hush, Josh." Roxas whispered gently. "This…is what you want, isn't? For me to love you more than I've ever loved anything else?"

It took a moment, but Josh nodded slowly, and Roxas pulled the hand over his mouth away. "Good. Now, you have to be quiet, like I said. Don't worry; after a while it'll stop hurting. I could never, never hurt you."

Josh whimpered some soft reply, and Roxas smiled. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you too." He whispered softly.

Roxas sighed and leaned back on Josh's hips, then ran his fingers up his back. The minute he felt the blood in between them he groaned. It was warm and thick and syrupy, and it had been _so long_ since he'd been able to enjoy that sensation. Slowly he leaned down and flicked his tongue out, tasting the metallic taste that he so dearly loved.

Axel walked purposefully towards the equipment room, key in hand. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his Blackberry in there. What if a prisoner had found it? Or one of the guards had found it and decided that, Oh, lookie here. Time for me to upgrade.

He sighed, shook his head, and stuck his key in the lock. It turned easily, and he tossed open the door and flicked on the light switch.

Immediately, he wished he hadn't. There was Roxas, sitting on top of the little Hispanic kid, Josh…something. He couldn't remember his last name, but considering the circumstances it was hardly important.

The kid was obviously very dead, but if Roxas knew then he paid no mind. A bloody shank was sitting next to him, and when Axel looked over the body he could see the bruises and cuts and it had made. And God, there were so many cuts…

Roxas was covered in blood that Axel assumed was Josh's which wasn't much of a stretch considering how much blood there was. It was on his face, his arms, his chest, and he was in the process of licking it off of his hands. It was horrifying.

His back and arms were unrecognizable lumps of flesh, flaps of skin hanging from them in various spots. His legs had fared a little better, but there had to be at least fifty stab wounds between the two of them, pools of blood running down from the mat onto the hardwood floor.

"He wanted it, you know." Axel snapped away from the body and looked at Roxas, who was staring up at him innocently. "He asked for it. He _begged _me."

"Good God…" Axel murmured.

"No." Roxas shook his head. "God doesn't have anything to do with this. I did it. I did it all."

The scariest part was, to Axel, Roxas looked completely sane. He looked like he knew what he was doing. Even when he got up, leaving the shank on the floor, and reaching up to touch Axel's face. "Does it scare you?"

He looked down at Roxas. Looked down at his young, eighteen-year-old face covered in blood, his blue eyes perfectly clear. And his shock quickly melted into rage. "Roxas." He growled. He took him roughly by the upper arm and dragged him away from the equipment room, completely forgetting about his Blackberry.

He didn't realize that the blonde was laughing until he got back to his office and radioed for someone to go down to the equipment room immediately, with a stretcher, and take the kid to the hospital.

"How can you laugh?" He barked, staring at Roxas in horror as he stood against the wall, the blood dripping from his face and onto his shoulders. "He was just a kid!"

"I'm just a kid!" Roxas yelled back through his laughter, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're disgusting. I hope you know that." Axel glanced out his window through the blinds as his officers ran down the halls in the direction of the equipment room when the thought occurred to him.

Dazed, he walked over to the door and double-locked it, then shut the blinds, blocking out any visual anyone might have into the room. Roxas looked at him, slightly confused, a smile still playing on his lips.

"He _loved_ me." He said to Axel, walking over to him and standing inches away. The redhead could smell the blood. It was revolting. "He loved me _so much_."

"How could you do it?" He whispered. He wasn't sure if he should react with shock or anger or violence or what. Because honestly, he had never _seen_ anything like that. A body so butchered, so scarred…

"I loved him, too." Roxas said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world. He looked up at Axel and his eyebrows knit together, faint confusion showing in his expression before he let it disappear into that same smile again. "It was easy. Because I loved him."

"So, what? You just go around butchering the people you love?"

"_No_." Roxas said, smiling and giggling a little. "He wanted it. He told me. He _begged_ me to do it to him. I was just giving him what he wanted."

"You know, solitary confinement isn't going to fix me." Roxas sat in the corner of the room, drawing pictures on the cinderblock with his nails, which had grown disgustingly long in these last…eight days? What that how long he'd been in here?

"I know." Axel said softly. He reached back and taped twice on the door, and Roxas heard the bolt slide into place. Curiously, he glanced at the warden, brows furrowed.

"So what are you planning?"

Axel looked at the floor for a few minutes, not saying anything. Then, when he glanced up at Roxas, he smiled softly. "Take off your jumpsuit."

Roxas grinned. Oh, so _that's_ what he was thinking in the way of punishment. He stood up and began unbuttoning it at the top, and once it was sufficiently finished slid out of it and onto the bed, wearing nothing but his plaid boxers.

Axel stepped over and kicked the jumpsuit out of the way, then began unbuttoning his own shirt. Roxas watched as each inch of deliciously pale skin was revealed to him, Axel finally slipping out of his shirt to reveal his muscled arms and chest. It was mouth watering.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slid out of them, and then looked at Roxas. "You know-"

"I can't believe you're dirty." A smile played across his lips as he slid down on the bed and spread his legs, inviting Axel in. "I mean, I can. Its not really that much of a surprise, when you think about it. I just…never thought about it."

"This stays between us." Axel said, narrowing his eyes. It seemed that this gesture snapped him out of the dreamlike state he had been in ever since he discovered Roxas and what had been Josh.

"Oh, of course." Roxas said. He let his hands rest on his hips, and drew extreme satisfaction out of watching Axel's eyes drift down to where he wanted them most. "But, just to let you know…"

"What?"

"Its kind of hard to rape the willing." Roxas chuckled and began massaging his inner thighs, and Axel swallowed. Hard. "Come on…"

"Roxas-"

"I know you want to." Roxas said. "You know you want to. Just take me already. _Fuck_ me."

He watched Axel's resistance crumble. He wanted to be in control so badly, and Roxas was more than happy to give it to him. "Come on. I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

He slid his hands up and over his chest and began thumbing his nipples, watching as Axel's lips parted a little. "You can tease me…or torture me…or love me…"

That did the trick. Wordlessly Axel took Roxas's hands and pushed them up over his head a little forcefully, then mounted his hips and ground a little. "I will."

No words need be said. Axel took one of his hands down from around Roxas's wrist and pinched his nipple, and immediately it grew hard and pink under his touch. Roxas purred softly and bucked his hips up, and, still pinching, Axel leaned down and licked it.

Another purr. Axel removed his fingers from the nipple and took it in his mouth, pressed his tongue against it and nipped at it, which earned him a soft moan from Roxas. He bucked his hips up again, but Axel's weight was too much and he didn't get anywhere.

"Patience." Axel growled, squeezing Roxas's wrists a little tighter. The pain made his fingers twitch, made him harder than he already was.

"Whatever…"

This obviously irritated Axel a little bit, because he bit down hard on the nipple that he _hadn't_ been abusing, and Roxas's back arched against the sudden movement, a choked cry escaping his throat.

But it appeared that Axel was just as eager. He ran his tongue from the center of Roxas's chest up, then all the way down to his navel. He dipped his tongue in (his belly button was, in fact, an inny) and then ran it down to the elastic of his boxers, teasing it with his teeth.

"I'm going to fuck you." Axel said, the want evident in his voice. "Like you deserve."

"Yes." Roxas gasped, bucking again, grinding his hips against Axel's, loving the friction it created in his groin. "Like I deserve."

"Because you're _scum_. But you know that already, don't you?"

"Yes." Roxas gasped again. This was driving him mad. He _needed_ release, even if he had to give it to himself.

Axel tore at his boxers and threw them on the ground, and then slipped out of his. He had let go of Roxas's wrists, and the blonde was now clutching the thin sheet of the bed. His eyes grew wide, and a broad smile came across his face.

"Wow."

"Too bad, I forgot lubricant." Axel sighed and shrugged, and a dark little smile flashed across his face.

Roxas shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Both ends of the spectrum, remember? Now…I want _that_," He pointed to Axel cock. His ridiculously huge, ginormous cock. "Inside me."

"Not yet." Axel said, sitting back on the bed. "You're going to suck on it first."

Roxas didn't even protest. He didn't complain or tease or anything. He just scrambled to the other side of the short cot, got on his knees. He wrapped his hand around the base, holding it firmly, closed his eyes, and let his tongue slide across the tip.

It was so deliciously _man_. He quickly wrapped his mouth around the top of it, sucking as best he could, having to stretch a little wide to accommodate the size. A thin stream of cum was flowing from the tip, and he lapped it up graciously, craving more.

"Life your hips."

Roxas obeyed, lifting his hips in the air. He heard Axel sigh appreciatively, then felt his hand as it rubbed at squeezed his ass. He moaned softly, which caused Axel to moan and the amazing feeling it created in his cock. He was hard, and Roxas could feel it as he began stroking the shaft.

"That's it, Roxas…" Axel breathed. Roxas felt him reach around to his back, and then the sharp sting of a dry finger pushing inside him. He moaned loudly, and Axel bucked his hips, pushing his cock far past Roxas's gag reflex.

"You like that, don't you? You like that pain." Axel pushed his finger in deep, rubbing the sides of the whole, letting his body create the natural lubricant. It didn't take very long before Roxas's cock was wet and dripping, begging for attention.

Two fingers later, Roxas was on his stomach with his ass in the air, Axel's hand planted firmly on his back, holding him down. He was thrusting violently inside, not really caring if Roxas was experiencing pleasure or pain or both, because he was _moaning_ so loud…

"Axel!" He cried, as the pleasure raced through him. It killed, the feeling of Axel's dry cock being shoved inside him mercilessly again and again. But the pain translated into a heightened sexual experiencing, making his pleasure limitless. "Axel yes!"

"You like that, huh?" Axel growled, pushing in harder. He was so close to his own release. Roxas had already come once just from the fingering, and so he knew that this probably wouldn't last long. But it didn't matter, considering how near he was to perfect ecstasy.

"Yes!" His eyes were tearing up, and each thrust pushed his hips further and further, almost causing him to double over on the bed. "Oh God, yes!"

And then, there it was. That insane, uncontrollable ecstasy and pleasure and lust all translated into bliss. He felt the cum pour from him, and seconds later he could feel Axel's warmth spill inside him. He was moaning loudly, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like anyone could hear them, anyway. Here in solitary confinement.

"How can you love me, even knowing what I do?" Roxas was propped up on his elbow, his legs intertwined with Axel's. The redhead's eyes were shut, his arms around Roxas's waist as the blonde traced his lips with his finger.

"I don't know." He murmured softly, turning his head and looking at Roxas with the gentlest eyes the eighteen-almost-nineteen-year-old had ever seen. "I just do." And then, as an afterthought, "Please don't kill me."

Roxas laughed and leaned down, pressed his lips to Axel's forehead. "I already told you. I don't kill the people I love. I love the people I kill."

"So you love me, then?"

Roxas watched Axel with amusement, then let his fingers meander down his neck and dance across his chest. "Yeah."

"Good." Axel smiled and pulled Roxas down, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now sleep."

"I'll sleep when you sleep." Roxas murmured. He let himself down and snuggled against Axel's side, resting his head against his shoulder. "So you sleep."

"Alright." Axel said. "Good…morning."

Roxas giggled. "Good morning."

"Sir!"

Axel sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. There were two guards in his room, the ones he had bribed, looking seriously freaked out. Or…no…he was still in solitary confinement? And Roxas…?

"What?"

"Its Roxas DuPont, sir." The one said, gasping for breath. "He's escaped."

**Six Months Later**

"Its called being a fugitive."

"Its called being low profile."

"Its called _against the law_."

"Its called, Venezuela doesn't have extradition with the United States so I'm going to learn how to speak Spanish and I'm never going to go back to jail again."

Axel stopped and shook his head. "How did you even know that I vacation in Venezuela?"

"Well," Roxas sipped his drink and waggled his feet. "That one time, when I was in your office, not the time I killed whats-his-face-"

"Josh."

"Yeah, him. But the time before that, I saw a bunch of pictures of you, and underneath one it said, 'Venezuela, 2009' so I figured I'd give it a shot." He shrugged. "Serial killers think of that kind of stuff, you know."

"No shit." Axel walked over and sat on the edge of Roxas's beach chair, looked up at his huge house. It was _huge_. "How the hell did you afford this, anyway?"

"Contracts." Roxas answered, smiling. "I figured that I should stop killing as erratically-"

"Erotically?"

"Save that for the bedroom, thank you." Roxas said, smiling. "As _erratically_ as I used to, so I thought, 'Hey, I'll get into contract killing. This way I get to have fun, and I make money.' So…yeah. I'm a multi millionaire now. Did you know that?"

"That is very cool." Axel muttered. "Does that mean I get to quit my job and come live with you?"

"If you don't mind my profession."

"I've never minded your profession."

Roxas nodded. "I'll have someone ship your stuff down from the U.S. in a few days. There's a phone in there, you can make free long-distance calls." He giggled. "I'm stealing cable from my neighbors, and I tapped into their Digital Phone too."

Axel shook his head and drew Roxas against his chest, the blonde still chuckling. "Because killing just isn't good enough, you need to be a thief, too?"

"Yup."

Axel sighed, laughed, and shrugged. "Well, what does it matter, right? I mean, you're happy doing what you're doing, and I'm happy being with you. So it's all good."

"Its all so happy." Roxas said. He giggled and kissed Axel's shoulder, then his neck, then got up on his knees and placed a soft kiss against his lips. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." Axel kissed him back softly and smiled, slid an arm around his waist. "Even if you are a serial killer."

* * *

**A/N: **HAPPY AKUROKU DAYYYYYYY! 3333333333

Alrighty! So!

I have bad news. So, apparently, you know my little dividers? The'-' that I put? Yeah, well, fanfiction apparently isn't loading them with my stories or whatever, so now I have to comb through and put them where they're supposed to be. Thankfully there weren't that many that needed to go in this story, but still. If I missed a few, sorry. (Excuse typos too; I wrote this all in one sitting, which is a lot. 13 pages, thank you very much.)

Urm, this wasn't what I originally planned to do with this story, so I'm just going to write another one that WAS what I originally planned to do. xD This is dedicated to Axel (333) Roxas (333) Xanjen (Because her AkuRoku day present that I gave her wouldn't load or have sound on her phone D8) and the love that I have for all three of them (333333)

Happy AkuRoku day everyone!

~Sara


End file.
